


Help Me...Please

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: Dean calms you down from a panic attack please?





	Help Me...Please

The cuffs dug into my wrists and my shoulders were going numb. Dammit. How did I let myself get in this predicament? I looked up at my hands, handcuffed over my head, and looked over at Dean, who was in the same position.   
“So, how the hell are we going to get out of this one Dean?”

“I’m workin’ on it,” he looked around, the wheels turning in his head.

I sighed and tried to give my feet some rest by standing on one and resting the other on my thigh. 

“Whoa, looks like yoga is paying off huh?” he laughed.

“Shut up,” I smirked.

I was trying to remain calm, but inside the panic was building. I was not going to panic…I took deep breaths and tried to think of something else. It wasn’t working, oh God. Here it came. I started to feel light headed and nauseous.

“Dean-I gotta get out of here,” I gasped.

“I know, I’m trying to figure that out,” he said.

“No-now. I-I can’t be here. I can’t!” I screamed, yanking my arms down. I had to get these cuffs off, I couldn’t breathe.

“(Y/N)! Calm down! We’ll figure it out!” Dean yelled but I couldn’t hear him over my heart beating in my ears.

“Get them off! Please, get them off!” I was pulling down so hard the cuffs were cutting into my wrists, blood was running down my arms.

“(Y/N), stop! You’re hurting yourself! What’s going on?”

“I-can’t-breathe. Dean, help me…please,” I sobbed. My legs went limp and I was hanging by my wrists now.

“Hey, hey, hey! Look at me! (Y/N) look at me!”

I raised my head and looked at him, tears blurring my vision.

“You’re okay. We are going to get out of this eventually. We always do. You know that. Just focus on that. This is not forever. Look at me, deep breaths, in and out. You can do this.” Dean stared at me, intently.

I gulped in air and tried to calm down, but it wasn’t helping. 

“It’s not working! Oh God Dean, I can’t—I can’t be here, I have to get out!”

The door crashed in and Sam came through, gun drawn.

“Sam! Get (Y/N)! She’s not doing good.”

Sam ran towards me and used his pick lock to open the cuffs. My legs still didn’t have any strength and I fell into his arms.

“Hey, (Y/N), what’s going on?” Sam looked at me, shock and concern filling his face.

“Just get Dean, I’m fine, I’m fine.” I gasped, wiping my face.

Sam unlocked Dean’s cuffs and they both ran back to where I was lying on the ground, still in full panic mode.

“(Y/N), look at me,” Dean grabbed my hands and squeezed. "You’re free, right? You’re okay. It’s over.“

I looked at him, shuddering sobs shaking my body.

"Breathe, breathe,” he pulled me to his chest and hugged me. I listened to his heartbeat and breathed in and out, slowly. I pictured myself somewhere else, somewhere peaceful and sunny. After a while the panic subsided and I stood on wobbly legs. I had to get out of here.

Dean stood and supported me as I stutter-stepped out of the barn. Once we got outside he leaned me up against baby and I put my hands on my knees, trying to clear the black spots from my vision.

“How are we doing? Better?” He squatted down in front of me, looking up at my face.

“Yeah,” I said.

“What happened in there?" 

I took a deep breath. ”I didn’t tell you guys how bad it was when Lillith had me captive. She kept me chained up for weeks, torturing me to find out where y’all were. But I never cracked, not once. Ever since then I always lose it a little when I get restrained again. It just brings back all these bad memories.”

Sam and Dean looked at me, their faces white.

”(Y/N), I’m so sorry. We didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell us?“ Sam said.

"Why, so y’all can feel guilty? Nope, not on my watch.”

“No, so we can help,” Dean said. 

I looked at him, and smiled weakly. ”I’d like that.”


End file.
